From Me To You
by xXMoonylightXx
Summary: All Nico di Angelo wanted was his sister back. But now she was gone, reborn into the world as someone else. Alone in the Underworld, he makes an acquaintance who offers him some valuable advice... One-shot


**I know, I know, I have to update my other story but I was feeling inspired so I needed to get this down. I'll update Two Different Kinds Of Magic this weekend, I promise!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Percy Jackson.**

Nico di Angelo struggled to blink back the tears threatening to fall. He was breathing, trying desperately to keep his usual calm façade up. One hand wiped away the tears from his puffy red eyes. _I'm stronger than this, I'm the Ghost King._

He shivered. And shivered. Children of Hades did not usually feel the cold, and were not bothered by it, but at this moment Nico longed for some body warmth, for physical contact with another living being.

But he was in the Underworld, or Elysium to be exact, and the living was not allowed down here.

Nico hadn't been back in his father's realm for since the Battle of Manhattan and hadn't been expecting to come back this soon. Then, some unusual news that come to him that he had raced down here full of hope and excitement. He had not felt that kind of happiness since the day that his sister Bianca had chosen to become a Huntress of Artemis, leaving him behind in a strange new life. In a matter of minutes, all of that disappeared. In its place was left a black hole that left an empty shell of sadness behind.

He ran farther and farther away from the spot where he learned that his sister was gone forever. He ran blindly towards a part of Elysium he had never been to before. He just couldn't understand, how this was happening. She had left him behind once before but now she wasn't just gone from his life, she was not Bianca anymore. She had bathed in the River Lethe and reborn as someone else, his sister was gone forever.

This time he didn't bother trying to stop the tears. He let them flow freely as he collapsed onto the floor. Strangled sobs escaped his lungs as the full weight of what he had learned dawned on him.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there for, it could have been a couple minutes or a couple hours, before a voice interrupted him. "Hey mate, this is my crying spot."

It wasn't a mean sort of remark, the voice was warm and joking. Nico looked up. In front of him, was a young man, he couldn't have been older than twenty. He had a head of red hair, an abundance of freckles on his face and a large, sad sort of smile.

Nico jumped onto his feet. He wiped his eyes quickly, hoping he didn't look too much of a mess to this new comer. "Wh… Who are you?" He sniffled.

"I'm Fred Weasley," he grinned, "and you must be one of those half gods that the others talk about."

"You… you're a mortal?"

"I'm a wizard."

Nico nodded. He had heard of Hecate's chosen ones before, one of the few demigods who did, as her father had to deal with their souls too. Something about what this boy, Fred, had said made Nico wonder more about him. "You said this was your crying spot and…?" He trailed off.

"And you're wondering what I might be crying about. Fair enough." Fred replied, his smile never leaving his face but wavering slightly.

Fred sighted and gestured for Nico to sit on the floor, "Get comfortable, this might take a while Mr...?"

"Di Angelo. My name's Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, lord of the Underworld. And you're older than I am, age wise, you can just call me Nico."

"If you say so my lord," Fred chuckled, "now on to my story. As you know, my name is Fred Weasley, born to Arthur and Molly Weasley, twin of George Weasley. I also have three older brothers, Bill, Charlie and Percy-"

Nico stiffened and Fred noticed. He raised an eyebrow and Nico shook his head, "I know someone with the same name."

Fred nodded but didn't press. "I also have a younger brother named Ron and a younger sister named Ginny."

"Our family is what is known as a pureblood family that just means that our relatives are all wizards too. There are some pureblood families who hate muggles, non-magical folk, and muggleborns, wizards with muggles for parents, but our family was never like that. We were also one of the poorest pureblood family, which also caused other purebloods to hate on us. Our family was in the Order of the Phoenix in both wars against Voldemort."

Out of habit, Nico hissed, "That man was vile. My father gave him the proper punishment he deserved in the Fields of Punishments."

"I could go on to tell you everything about my family and about myself but you asked me why I was crying so I'll tell you about that. Since birth, George and I have never been separated. We were the pranksters of our time at Hogwarts, we even opened our own joke shop together! I died protecting my school and my family and I have no problem with that but I come here every day to this spot, closest to the entrance of the Fields of Asphodel, and also the entrance to the living world, to mourn the pain my brother feels every day because I'm no longer there. I feel his pain and I know that I'm unable to help him ease it, and that's what hurts the most about dying, the inability to help those still on the other side." By the time Fred finished talking, he was also wiping tears away from his eyes, but his smile was still plastered on his face, "What about you mate, what's your story?"

Nico looked him in the eyes and knew that if he was going to tell anyone about what he had come to the Underworld to do today, it would be this wizard, who though his life was full of sorrow, still kept a smile on his face.

And so Nico did. He told Fred about the Doors of Death being opened and how Death had gone missing. He told him about his plan to come and bring his deceased sister back with him to the living world. He told him about coming and finding out his sister had chosen to be reborn without telling him. He told him exactly what he was feeling because he knew if anyone was going to understand him, it would be Fred Weasley.

And Fred listened. He didn't say a word. And when Nico finally finished, he came over and gave the boy a hug, much like the way Bianca used to hug him to comfort him when he was younger.

Then and idea came to Nico. "Fred! I can bring you back instead! I could take you back to our family, your brother!"

Fred just shook his head sadly, "I know that seems like a good idea, but it's not what's meant to be. I had my life and I lived it well. You came down here to bring back a sister, and you'll get a sister." He pointed towards the Fields of Asphodel, "I have a feeling you'll find what you're looking for that way."

Nico stared at him. He was shocked, he had never met a spirit that didn't jump at the chance to go back to the world of the living.

"I know what it feels like to need someone at your side and I know that I would want any of my brothers instead of one specific one. And something in me says that you are going to go home with a sister and what you're looking for is that way. And I learned a long time ago that my instinct is never wrong."

Nico took a good look at the young man. He had died at the prime of his life. He had so much potential and love to give to the world. But all because of one man's action, the world would miss all of that.

He sighed, took one last look at Fred Weasley , at headed into the Fields of Asphodel.

 **Hope you enjoyed this! If you did, maybe check out my other stories? And review? Thank you!**


End file.
